Connection, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 59 | miniseries = Connection | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | colorist = | letterer = | creative consultant = | editor = | covers = | omnibus = | published = 13 July 2016 | pages = 32 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2260s decade | altcover = | ISBN = }} "Connection, Part 1", was the 59th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. Description :Don't miss Part 1 of the 2-part SERIES FINALE! It's the penultimate chapter in the latest Five Year Mission of the U.S.S. Enterprise, as Captain Kirk and the crew encounter... themselves? Celebrate the 50th Anniversary of STAR TREK with this all-new story that brings two timelines together! Summary James T. Kirk awakens in his quarters but finds the details of his surroundings to be unusual if not the general surroundings. Across time and space, awakens in his quarters but finds the details of his surroundings to be unusual if not the general surroundings. Both Kirks reach the bridge of the Enterprise where they express shock at seeing the face of their counterpart in their reflection. As the Kirks theorize the cause of their predicament they are both rendered unconscious by their Leonard McCoy. In sickbay, the Kirks regain their faculties and are briefed by their Spocks that a probe has been sent to investigate an unusual anomaly believed to be related to the captain's hallucination. Hours later, Spock lays down to rest before enters the room. Spock attempts to excuse himself before he witnesses a reflection that is not his own in the mirror. Nyota Uhura then wakes up to find lying in her bed and kicks him out. then finds himself in an engineering section he does not recognize with unfamiliar controls while Montgomery Scott panics at the sight of an extremely unamused . At a staff meeting, Kirk welcomes any theories. Spock opines that the Enterprise crew is witnessing glimpses of an alternate reality, a theory supported by Hikaru Sulu having flashes of a foreign control console and Leonard McCoy not recognizing his patients. At a staff meeting, Kirk reveals his hypothesis. Rather than a shared delusion, the crew is witnessing flashes of an alternate universe, specifically the one where Spock's older self hailed from. The theory is relief to and who believed themselves to be hallucinating. Simultaneously, both Chekvos call their captain back to the bridge. The Enterprise has reestablished contact with the probe it sent out...except that it's not the same probe that was sent out. References Characters ;Kelvin timeline : • • • • • • • • ;Primary reality : Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zahra Q • Trelane Starships and vehicles : • Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :starship • turbolift • warp engine Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • officer • science officer Other references :energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • gravity • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • races and cultures • rank • space • star • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • title • uniform • universe Appendices Images Cover gallery file:IDW_ST_59.jpeg|Regular Cover IDW ST 59b.jpg| Subscription Variant IDW ST 59 ROM Variant.jpg| ROM Variant IDW ST 59 Supply Pod Exclusive Cover.jpg|Supply Pod From Outer Places Retailer Exclusive Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Legacy of Spock, Part 4 | after = Connection, Part 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics